Ladders Have Many Uses
by Reiya Wakayama
Summary: A/M, Slash, Merlin ends up in a problematic position. Arthur is willing to help him out.


**Title:** Ladders Have Many Uses

**Disclaimer:** Merlin is owned by the BBC and other associated parties. I do not make any profit from this story and the plot is purely fiction.

**Summary:** A/M, Slash, Merlin ends up in a problematic position. Arthur is willing to help him out.

**Rating:** NC-17

**Warnings:** Slash, ladder!sex, fingering, anal sex, dirty talk, arse ogling, pervy!Arthur, semi-public!sex, hickey making, snogging.

**Pairings/Characters:** Arthur Pendragon/Merlin, Arthur Pendragon, Merlin

**Word Count:** 1,297

**Author's Note:** So…where can I say this came from? Oh I know, the wonderfully pervy people at the Merlin Watch party! ~_~ After a lovely talk with lj user="Myashka", lj user="Venivincere", and a few others who will remain nameless (mostly because my mind is blanking at the moment for names :D), this idea was shoot out into the ether of live chat while watching Merlin S4E3. So, I am now compelled to write this after volunteering to do it (Oh, me and my love for shameless smut. T-T) I hope you guys enjoy it. XD

**A/N 2:** I really needed to get this out of my system. It kept popping up at the most inconvenient moments and now after an hour and a half, I've got it written. XD Also, if you need an idea of what the ladder looks like than go a href="ADD YOUR LINK URL"Here!/a

xXx

Wincing a little at the small cut on his arm made itself known, Arthur pushed the door to Gaius's domain open. He was met with a sight not often beheld, at least not during the day. Merlin was oblivious to Arthur's entrance, humming to himself as he rearranged the books on the top shelf of Gaius's book case.

The ladder he stood on was leaned against the case, holding up his manservant and giving Arthur a perfect view of Merlin's arse. Merlin stretched, reaching further up to get a book shoved further back onto the shelf. As he shifted, the cloth of his pants drew tight; leaving nothing to the imagination and Arthur's own pants grew tight as heat curled into his lower abdomen.

Reaching behind him, Arthur slid the lock on the door into place and still Merlin didn't notice the soft click as it connected. Smirking, he stalked cat-footed towards the ladder. "What a nice view," Arthur commented idly.

Merlin gasped and jerked at the same time his upper body twisted to see who had snuck up behind him. He gave a small shriek as the latter started to tip and his foot slipped. Arthur reacted instantly, reaching out to grab his falling manservant before he could land on the hard stone floor.

They stood frozen for a few heart pounding seconds with Arthur holding Merlin's upper body while his legs remained twisted in the rungs of the ladder. "You were on a ladder, you idiot," Arthur growled out, blood still pounding in his ears.

"I wasn't the one to sneak up on me, now was I?" Merlin shot back, eyes still wide from his fall and near landing.

Arthur just grunted and twisted Merlin around in his arms, helping the paler man unhook his legs from the rungs and settling him back on the last rung. Merlin stood there for a few moments, shaking a little.

Sighing, Arthur leaned against his back. "Sorry for startling you," he muttered into Merlin's ear, arms around his waist in an embrace that he only gave to his lover in private. Merlin sighed grumpily, but leaned back against him in acceptance of his apology.

Arthur sighed disappointedly, chin on Merlin's shoulder. "It was such a nice view until you moved," he mumbled into Merlin's ear. Merlin's "what?" was cut off with a yelp as Arthur ran an appreciative hand over Merlin's arse.

"Arthur!" Merlin hissed; squirming as Arthur's fingers grew bolder, a finger sneaking under the hem of his shirt to tease at the skin of his lower back. "Arthur, this is not the time or the place! What if Gaius comes back?"

"You told me yesterday that Gaius would be gone until tomorrow morning," Arthur said, his other hand snaking under Merlin's shirt to run up his chest, tweaking a nipple with expertise, wringing a gasp from Merlin.

"Arthur!" Merlin protested half-heartedly, his body giving him away as it pushed into his touch.

Grinning, Arthur tugged at Merlin's shirt until the garment was pulled off, Merlin's hair tousled. Leaning forward, he pressed Merlin against the ladder, nibbling at the skin at the back of his neck that always made him melt a little. Merlin sagged in defeat, whimpering as Arthur bit a little harder, sucking and biting a nice bruise to mark him.

"Now Merlin, which jar has something in it that we can use?" Arthur purred into Merlin's ear, relishing the shudder that racked Merlin's body, eyeing the flush that was spreading down his neck and shoulders.

Merlin raised a shaky hand and a small vial sailed over to him. Before Merlin could grab it, Arthur snatched it from the air with ease, turning back to watch the last bits of gold fade from his lover's eyes. He felt himself harden even more. Merlin's magic had always been a turn-on for him.

Setting it on the shelf in front of him, Arthur reached around, undoing the knots of Merlin's britches with ease of practice. A few sharp tugs and they and Merlin's small cloths were pooled around his boots.

Merlin was already hard, his erection straining between the rungs of the ladder he was pressed against. Reaching down, he gripped his lover's wrists gently, tugging them up to rest beside his head, gripping the ladder. "Don't let go, Merlin," Arthur said, pressing a gentle kiss to the bruise on Merlin's neck.

Merlin nodded quickly, breathing already ragged and they hadn't even started yet. Smiling at the lovely specimen before him, Arthur reached for the oil again. Coating his fingers and palm, he let the fluid warm before touching his paler lover.

A teasing trail down the crack had Merlin tensing slightly, breathing hitching. "Do you want me to Merlin? You need only shake or nod your head." Merlin nodded jerkily. Smirking, he firmed his touch, pressing against muscle until it gave way a little, allowing him passage.

"So tight, Merlin, do you know what it feels like, to touch you so intimately? To know I am the only person to ever touch you like this?" He pressed deeper, the oil smoothing the way nicely. "Mmm, already you're opening up for me. That's it, just relax for me." Merlin's breathe shuttered on a gasp.

Buried to the last knuckle, Arthur pulled back and pressed back in. Merlin's hips shifted minutely, pressing back against his fingers. On the way out, Arthur lined up a second finger and slowly pushed, letting Merlin's muscles pull him in. "So hot for me."

The heat was flowing through Arthur's hand, bringing sweat to his brow as he fought to ignore his own arousal, his cock straining at his britches and small cloths, leaking pre-cum. Merlin whimpered as he twisted his fingers, rubbing that spot that always drove Merlin on, turned him into a ball of lust, arousal, and want, until only Arthur could sate him.

Merlin whined at the back of his throat, pressing harder back against Arthur's fingers. Merlin clutched at the ladder in a white-knuckled hold, holding on for dear life as he followed Arthur's command.

Running a soothing hand over Merlin's side, counting ribs as he did, Arthur pressed a third finger in. Merlin moaned lowly, back arching. "Shh, Merlin, almost there, just a little more." Arthur continued to stroke his side as he pumped his fingers in and out of Merlin's tight passageway, rubbing his sweet spot on every other stroke.

Merlin was trembling as he finally stopped, pulling back his fingers. Arthur didn't even wait, jerkily unknotting his own britches and shoving them and his small cloths down far enough and used the rest of the oil to slick himself up before pressing in with a hiss. Merlin moaned aloud, pressing back onto Arthur. Clutching Merlin's hips in an iron grip, Arthur pressed forward, pistoning into him.

"Arthur…" Merlin moaned, leaning back, mouth open, panting for breath. Arthur pressed a wet, open mouth kiss to his lips, still keeping pace. Their breaths intermingled and golden sparks began to appear in Merlin's eyes.

Reaching down, Arthur fisted Merlin, oil slicking the ring of his fingers. Merlin keened at the extra stimulation, gasping out Arthur's name. It wasn't long before Merlin stiffened, back arching, eyes and mouth open as came, body shuddering. Groaning as Merlin's muscles clamped down on him, he let go, thrusting a few more time before he came, groaning Merlin's name as he filled his lover.

They stood there, braced against the ladder for support as they caught their breaths. "You know, I'll never be able to use this ladder again without remembering this," Merlin quipped, turning in Arthur's arms to arch a brow at him.

"That and half the castle," Arthur said with a smirk and kissed Merlin, ignoring the man's huff of laughter.

**End.**


End file.
